Chapter 17: The Court Martial (Pt.1)
Story 脱走 Escape Kurt: ... Crowe: Yo. Kurt: Did you think security would have been tighter than this? Crowe: What did you think was my reason for acting out the part of an incompetent soldier? Crowe: Times like these it comes in handy. Crowe: Unlike someone who's attracted way too much attention on himself. Seems like you've had a rough time, ha ha ha! Kurt: ...! Crowe: Well, you'll probably come to learn how to live life the easy way soon. Kurt: ..where are the guards supposed to be keeping watch over you? Crowe: You wanna know? I might tell you if you're prepared to lose your appetite. Kurt: I'll pass. Crowe: Well, get me to Randgriz. Kurt: Did you find evidence of the traitor in the army? Crowe: If I didn't Isler's little lackeys wouldn't come after me. Kurt: It was Major General Isler after all. Crowe: I suppose you noticed too. Crowe: Yeah, I finally got myself the evidence I need to throw that little chap into hell. Crowe: I called for you so that you could do something about the security in the city and also provide protection for me on the road. Crowe: Get to Randgriz and it's showtime for me. A new life.. or rather, time for me to say goodbye to temperance and abstinence! I've held out well! Crowe: Isler you bastard, time for you to take your turn with life in the slums! Kurt: ... Crowe: What? Kurt: No, I was just thinking, if that was really what triggered you to investigate the army. Crowe: What do you mean by that! Take away wine and women from a man, you watch him go berserk! Crowe: Or what? Is it really that bad for me to wish for peace and happiness for the people of Gallia? That I should keep the fires of justice unstoked while Isler, the embodiment of evil, gets his evil ways? Kurt: You're not like that? Crowe: ..are you a child! Kurt: The squad is on standby this way, Lieutenant Colonel. Crowe: That's far damn it! You should just drive your tank up the front of my house! Kurt: It was plenty of trouble just getting the vehicle in the city, let's make haste! Crowe: Damn, I can certainly feel my lack of exercise chewing away at me, I can hardly breathe! Soldier: Hm? You two over there, stop! Crowe: And you think I'd actually do that you idiot! Soldier: Stop! All sentries! Ramsey Crowe has escaped! Crowe: 7, get your squad here now! We're taking them out! Kurt: Roger! Route A= Route A 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' This is an operation to force an entry into the capital of Randgriz for Lieutenant Colonel Crowe. Break through the alerted Gallian regular army guards that have surrounded you in the town near the capital. Bring your armored escort to the marked location in Area 4 within 6 turns. 'Strategy' Be sure to update your equipment. Deploy your leaders in Area 1. Start a master scout in area 2 with armor and the Gallian-R. Phase 1 #Take the middle base using your master scout in area 2. #Destroy the tank using a lancer. #Deploy a new scout elite and take the south base. #Use your new base in area 1 to take out the enemies from the back using a sniper. #Same action. #Same action. #Move your APC for the linked base. #Same action. #Clean up enemies towards the middle base in Area 2. #Deploy Imca into the new base in area 3 using Open Fire. Phase 2 #Move your APC to the next linked base. #Same action. #Destroy the enemy Ace. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy a scout into area 3 south and take the northwest base. #Same action. #Deploy Imca into the new base with Open Fire. Phase 3 #Move your APC for the next zone. #Same action. Phase 4 #Move your APC for the objective. #Same action. 'Rewards' *EXP 6000 *DCT 13300 *鹵獲火炎機銃F3 (Captured Flamethrower F3) |-| Route B= Route B 'Story' 'Mission Briefing' This is an operation to force an entry into the capital of Randgriz for Lieutenant Colonel Crowe. Break through the alerted Gallian regular army guards that have surrounded you in the forest near the capital. Bring your armored escort to the marked location in Area 1 within 6 turns. 'Strategy' Be sure to update your equipment. Deploy a master scout into area 3 with the armor and the Gallian-R. Put your leaders in area 4. Phase 1 #Use your master scout and go for the area 3 southeast base, ignore all enemies. Take the base. #Take the northwest base in area 2. #Deploy a sniper into area 2 northwest. Take the northeast base, be sure to clear the tower of enemies. #Same action. #Bring Imca into the area using Open Fire, climb the tower, clear both tanks. Withdraw. #Clear area 4 southeast of the emplacement. Move the APC to the next base. #Move your APC south of area 2. #Take the area 2 southwest base using a master scout. #Same action / Free action. Phase 2 #Use your entire phase to hunt down the enemy ace. One of the spots the ace spawns is west of your main camp in area 4. Phase 3 #Move your APC for the next base in area 2 southwest. #Use the rest of your CPs to move your APC into the spot. 'Rewards' *EXP 7200 *DCT 16600 *ローウェンRgR (Rouwen RgR) Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 4 Missions